


Riddle Me This

by dramaticlove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clues, Fluff, Grimm Tales, Jim is having fun, Love, M/M, Origami, Riddles, Romance, Secrets, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Sherlock's Violin, game, jimlock, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticlove/pseuds/dramaticlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game with riddles Sherlock specially created for Jim<br/>Jim has some clues to discover<br/>What is the prize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddle Me This

“Please Sherlock tell me what is it”

“No you have to find out by yourself”

“Is it a lie detector?”

“No”

“Is it a gun? Tell me pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase”

“God no its way important than a gun,I think. It’s a riddle game I made for you”

“I thought you hated riddles”

“But you love them…there are some clues hidden in the apartment, you have to find them all”

“I’m ready, I was born ready”

“The first clue is on the coffee table”

“Ok, let’s see”

Jim was like a child in the playground with a big smile on his face

Sherlock stood on the corner watching Jim playing 

It was a molecule analysis

“Hmmm where I have seen this before?” Jim wondered

Riboflavin,carotene,nicotinamide,tocopherol,pantothenic acid  
(And amygdalin)

“I think it’s a fruit. But what fruit contains amygdalin? This is poison”

Jim did a research on the internet about amygdalin

“Apples contain amygdalin right?”

“Correct”. Said Sherlock and smiled at him

Jim ran in the fridge he saw a dozen of red apples. He searched every each of those. In one single apple it was carved “Like the fairies”

“Ha, I like were this is going”. Jim smiled

Jim didn’t loose any time, he went in the bookcase and searched for The Grimm tales. It was a sticky note on the cover ‘98’

He went to page 98 the title was the Strange Musician. There was a picture of a violin on the top of the page

“I’m getting close right?” Jim asked

“Very, are you having fun?”

“Very much, I love it.”

He opened Sherlock’s violin case gently. He found a little scroll under the violin and a little key too.

The message was Someone’s precious heart

He looked at Sherlock

“There is one final clue to discover”

“Yes I know”

Ηe approached him

Sherlock took of his coat

There was something on Sherlock’s shirt inside the pocket

It was a red origami heart

“Oh my God Sherlock it’s a heart”

“Yes it is, open it. And read it out loud”

“Ok”

Congratulations you found the last clue  
Now you have to answer to one very important question  
Will you marry me?

“My God are you serious?”

“Yes I am, you hold the key and the heart, so?”

“Of course I will, I will marry you”

**Author's Note:**

> What a prize, right?


End file.
